


kamikaze love

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes





	kamikaze love

She never talks about him unless somebody asks, and they almost never do, it's not the most confortable subject to talk after all.

But the few times it happened she talks about how he used her, how he made her question her sanity. How he made her feel fear, not only of him but also of herself.

She doesn't talk how he made her feek special, how he made her feel like she wasn't alone in this world.

She doesn't speak about how once she loved him.

And she specially doesn't talk about that a part of her, insane and destructive that she is always trying to keep quiet, loves still.


End file.
